Tell me you're kidding
by Not A Droid
Summary: I really didn't like the thought of Emily and Mick. In this story, neither does Spencer Reid. Rated for M for sex scenes. Spoilers for "Exit Wounds". Chapter 15 of 15 is up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I couldn't help but cringe at the possibility Emily might start dating Mick. This plot bunny came along to calm me down. This takes place immediately after the episode "Exit Wounds"

* * *

"Tell me you're kidding," Spencer Reid said to Emily Prentiss. "Tell me you're not seriously considering dating Mick Rawson."

They had just come back from a case in Alaska. On the plane ride back, JJ and Garcia had continued the conversation the three of had begun when they first got the call. Mick Rawson. He was handsome. Arrogant. Sort of charming. It's not that the thought of dating him didn't appeal to Emily, it's just that something about it it felt…wrong.

To Reid, however, she said,"That's none of your business Reid. And how did you know about it anyway?" Reid selpt most of the flight home.

"I wasn't sleeping that deeply on the plane. I couldn't help but hear you and JJ talk about it. I just think it's a bad idea. He's all wrong for you."

"Thanks for the input, but that's none of your business. Good night, Dr. Reid." She turned around and walked away.

"You know I'm right Emily. Because if you thought he was right for you, you wouldn't hesitate."

She stopped, turned around, and walked up to him. "Not that it's any of your business, but give me one reason, one good reason, I shouldn't go out with him. And if you quote a statistic to me, so help me God..."

She was still talking when he kissed her. That's why her mouth was open enough to accept his tongue when it entered. That's what she told herself as he kissed her. She didn't really have an explanation as to why she started to kiss back. As their tongues danced and intertwined, she became aware of gripping the front of his shirt. She let go as their mouths parted.

So much of that caught her off guard, including how much she liked it.

"What the hell was that?"

"I believe that's what's called stamping you down."

"That is not stamping me down."

"It's not?"

"This is stamping someone down." Emily grabbed him and pushed him against the wall as she started kissing him. Their lips touched, they tongues intertwined, and she pressed her body next to his. She felt Reid's hands on her head, his fingers in her hair. She felt his arousal in his pants, and she suddenly had the feeling she'd like to see it unfettered by clothing. After several minutes of this, they parted their lips and bodies.

Each of them looked at the other, a little taken aback by what had just happened. As they both tried to get a handle on the situation, they both licked their lips, trying to savor the taste of the lips and tongue they just experienced.

Emily recovered first saying," I have to admit, that is a very intriguing argument you made just now, Dr. Reid. I'm not completely convinced, but I'd like to continue the conversation about."

It took a few more minutes for Reid to regain his composure. "If you don't have any plans tonight, I'd be willing to continue it. I actually have a few more arguments to make. I could bring take out, a sampling of things I know you like a few things I think you might like."

"That's part of your argument?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Sure. Meet me at my place in an hour?"

"Sure."

They walked out together. They kissed again a few more times before they left in separate cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but that doesn't stop from having fun with these characters.

A/N: This is how it usually goes. I write a one-shot, then plot bunnies start falling in my lap. Here's what happened after Reid and Emily headed over to Emily's place.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mick

It's amazing how so much can change in a short period of time, Emily thought. An hour ago she was thinking about going home alone. An hour ago, her choices were going out, going home alone or calling Mick Rawson. An hour ago she thought her best option for not being alone was either Mick or a cat.

Until Reid kissed her. She could still taste him on her lips. What surprised her was how much she enjoyed that taste. It was right up there with good coffee and chocolate. She was still a little surprised to discover she was shivering with anticipation over what was going to happen next. With one kiss (okay two…possibly four) her whole perception of Spencer Reid had changed.

Then, she arrived at her Brownstone, and found Mick Rawson waiting there.

"What the hell?" she said.

"It lovely to see you too," he said with a smile. Actually, it was more like a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured since you were back from Alaska, you might want to celebrate your triumphant return."

"How did you know I was back? And how did you know where I was?"

"We both work for the same place, do you really think it's that hard to find out where you are?"

"Who was it? JJ or Garcia?"

"Does it matter? We all know how this is going to end. You can hurl as many insults as you like, we both know you're attracted to me. Why pretend otherwise?"

"Does this routine actually work with women? Seriously?"

"You can say what you like, but did you really want to be alone right now?"

"I have plans. It's nice that you thought of me, but next time call and talk to me first."

"I thought this was more romantic."

"Why? Because you chose to just show up, and I'm supposed to be touched that you chose me to spend with?"

At that moment, Spence Reid pulled up. Emily knew this was not going to go well.

Reid walked up, and seemed just a bit confused.

"Hi Emily, Agent Rawson."

"Him?" Dawson said. "Your kidding, right? You were going to blow me off for him?"

"I'm sorry, Emily, did I misunderstand? I thought we said tonight."

"We did. Agent Rawson was just leaving."

"You're seriously choosing him over me? Really?"

"_He _was invited. You were not. See the difference?"

"You know Emily," Reid began," this is actually a good point to consider regarding our earlier discussion."

Emily looked at Reid, a little surprised. What was he getting at? "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were discussing criteria females respond to from men. Many women respond to confidence."

"You call this confidence?" Emily asked.

"Sure. He's confident all he has to do is show up."

"What about you, mate? What have you done to be here?"

"Well, I first I started to posit a few … perspectives for Emily to consider about a research project we're working on."

"Oh, so this isn't actually a date?"

"That's interesting Dr. Reid," Emily said. "He relaxed a bit, now that he doesn't think this is a date. It's almost as if he viewed you as competition."

"Him? Don't be ridiculous."

Emily was expecting some outward sign of anger from Reid, but she didn't see any.

"I also brought food." He held up the bag he was holding. "I have lamb curry, stir fry, and a burgers with spicy longbranch fries. I also have double-chocolate pecan pie from Derby's."

"Derby's pie?" Emily's eyes were positively glowing. Derby's was a place the team would go to get a bite to eat. Their pies were excellent. Especially the double-chocolate pecan pie.

"So, you're going with bribery?"Mick said.

"I would categorize it as thoughtfulness towards the host. Or maybe suggesting it's her choice, not mine."

"Well, Mick, has much fun as this is, Dr. Reid and I have work to do on our …research project. You and I can talk later. Come on Dr. Reid, the food is getting cold, and I'm starved."

The two of them left Mick Rawson standing on the sidewalk, a little bewildered. "You've got to be kidding me," was all he said.

* * *

A/N: Derby's is a complete figment of my imagination. There will be at least one more chapter. Possibly more if I get enough encouragement. That's what attracts the plot bunnies.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own any part of Criminal Minds ( or else these two woupld be a couple)

A/N: I just want to tahnk everyone who has reviewed this.

This part is for adults only. This chapter is most definitely rated M for a reason.

* * *

After they went inside, they began eating the takeout. Reid ate the lamb curry, while Emily ate the stir fry. The entire time, though, she was eyeing the pie.

"If you want the pie, go ahead and have some," Reid said. "Nothing says you can't eat dessert first."

"Haven't you ever delayed something so you can enjoy the anticipation of it. Like Christmas."

"Christmas?" Reid was puzzled.

"You know, when you have a big Christmas tree. Everyday leading up to Christmas there are more and more presents placed under the tree. So you can anticipate opening up the present. Or seeing someone open the present you picked out for them and carefully wrapped. The joy you feel opening it is amplified because of the anticipation. Anticipating how good that pie is going to taste, will make it taste even better. Just like the anticipation I have about you."

"Me?"

Her eyes were smoldering. "While we were kissing earlier, I felt your….organ. I'm wondering when I get to see it. Unless you've changed your mind."

"No, I just…I don't want to rush it. I don't want to presume too much."

"I didn't let you in because you brought pie, Dr. Reid. And the research I want to do…I want to see just how big you are under your pants."

"At this moment? Not that big."

"I think I could change that." She stood up and walked over to Reid, sitting on top of his lap. She kissed him again. As their mouths opened and their tongues did their dance, she moved her hips back and forth over his pelvic area, created a certain amount of friction. She could feel him get hard.

Then she felt his hand reach underneath her shirt, and lightly touch her back. His touch was electric, she wanted more of it. He seemed to anticipate this. He broke the kiss off, to remove her shirt. Once it was off, he started kissing her again, touching more of her back, arms and torso. Then he began to kiss his way down her jaw line until he was delivering delicious kisses down her throat.

She let out a gentle moan of pleasure. "You have too much clothing on." She started to unbutton his shirt. She started kissing him. As she opened up his shirt, she began kissing his bare chest. As she worked her way down his chest, he let out a tiny gasp. She smiled, and then began to lightly bite his nipples. "Oh my God," he said. Then Emily pulled down his pants and boxers, and got to see her prize almost spring up in a salute to her face.

"Oh my, Dr. Reid." She said in a sultry tone. It was an impressive size, both in length and thickness. She ran her fingers up and down the shaft, which made it grow even more. Emily ran her tongue along the shaft, then she began to suck his balls, as she stroked his organ some more.

All of this attention caused Spencer her moan in pleasure.

Emily then swallowed his arousal, and continued to caress his balls and she lavished his shaft with her mouth. After she did this for a while, he spoke up, "Emily….I'm close… I'm going to you know…"

This seemed to only encourage her, because she increased the pace with her mouth, her tongue , and her hand. Reid will himself not to climax, but she was too much for him, soon he exploded in her mouth. What amazed him is that swallowed everything that came out, eagerly.

"That was excellent," she said. She looked up at him, happy to see a look of exquisite contentment on his face. She climbed back onto his lap.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"I didn't want to come too soon. I didn't want to…disappoint you."

"Oooooh, trust me, I am far from disappointed." She smiled and started kissing him. As she did that, he stood up, so they were both standing and kissing each other deeply. Then he began to move them until they were against a wall. Then he began to kiss his way down to her breasts, undid her bra, and began to kiss, nibble, and suck on her breasts. When he began to lightly bite them, she said," Harder. Bite me harder."

He obliged, then began to work his way down. He pulled down her pants, began to taste her womanhood. As soon as his tongue entered there, she gasped. As began to stick in and out, she started moaning. This encouraged him to go faster and faster until, she gripped his head and brought his face even closer to her. Before she knew it, she started coming, over and over again.

When it seemed to be over, she released his head. He stood up and started kissing her. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Emily."

"That was wonderful, Spencer. She kissed him again, then she said," I want you to fuck me."

"I'm not ready yet, it's…"

"Come with me to the bedroom. I'll wake it up."

They made their way into the bedroom, got rid of what clothes they still had on, and started kissing again. Emily's hand wandered down to his shaft and began to stroke it. It was soon back to its full size. She guided it inside her, as he began to insert it in and out of her. Slowly at first, but then he began to slowly increase his tempo. She, for her part, moved her hips in unison with his. Then he pulled himself out of her entirely and changed positions so he was entering her from behind. As he did this, he held ont her breasts. Both thumbs and forefingers began to knead the nipples.

"Oh God," she said. Loving the sensations he created. As he continued to pound her, he also began to kiss her neck. Every so often he deliver a love bite to the back of her neck, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Then, suddenly, he pulled her to him close as he began to explode within her. In the middle of him coming, she began to climax. Then the two of them collapsed onto each other. He pulled her close to him , and whispered in her ear," it feels so good to be inside you."

"I love the feeling of you inside me." Then ere eyes narrowed slightly. "I think we should see how many times we can do this tonight. You know, as a research project."

"For science?"

"Absolutely."

"It's your dedication to furthering knowledge that inspires us all."

They both smiled before beginning again.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. No, we're not done just yet. I'm not sure how long we're going to go on, but with have a least a few chapters to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see my profile

A/N: This chapter came from a discussion with Dustytiger. I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

The phone was ringing. Emily was relieved to see it wasn't JJ or the office switchboard. That meant it wasn't a case. However, she did see it was Mick Rawson.

"Oh what the hell," she said. "Hello?"

"Hey love, I thought maybe we could talk about the other night."

"I don't think we have much that needs to be said, Mick."

"C'mon now, I know you're not serious about the good doctor. You're right, I shouldn't have just showed up. That was presumptuous., and I'm sorry about that. Let's start again."

"You've gotta be kidding me. You are a profiler, aren't you? How do you not see I'm just not that interested in what you have to offer."

"I am a profiler, and I think the lady doth protest too much. You like to give a hard time to confident men, but you like a man who's confident too. But you won't be pushed around. I like that."

"There is a difference between confident and arrogant."

"Look, this playing hard to get and needing to me prove myself thing is fun, but it's starting to wear thin, don't you think?"

"You're right. And you're right about some of what you've said. But Mick, I wasn't playing hard to get with you. I was playing hard to get with Dr. Reid."

"Now I know you're playing me. There is no way he's your type. The two of you were actually working on a project or you just didn't want to cancel on a friend. I understand that. But you can't tell me that was anything more."

"Well, I hate to crush your ego but it was. It wasn't a date, it was more like an impromptu get together that had the potential of being coming a hook-up. Kind-of what you wanted, I guess. "

"Are you trying to tell me you were actually….with Dr. Reid? It was pity wasn't it? It's all right Emily, you can admit it was pity. It's just us talking, and I won't think less of you for it."

"No Mick, I think he actually likes me. In fact, considering how long he stayed, I'm sure of it."

"How long? Just how long was it?"

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Why?"

"First, because I don't want to completely destroy your ego. Mostly though, because it's none of your business."

"Now I know you're bluffing."

"This is really tiresome."

Emily sat up in the bed. This was not the conversation she wanted to have on a Sunday morning. She had been enjoying her weekend, but this was a totally unwelcome interruption. "I think it's time for this conversation to be over."

"Until the next time."

"No, no next time. Mick, I'm not interested. Period. I am sure there are lots of women in the immediate who would be more than happy to oblige you. Me, I'm not. I'm sorry, but I'm just not."

Emily felt the sleeping form of Spencer Reid shift, then she saw his head emerge from under the covers. "Who is it Emily?" he asked.

"It' nothing important. Just someone who can't take a hint."

"Oh." His voice was still thick from sleep.

"Who was that?" Mick asked.

"Take guess."

"That isn't Dr. Reid. There's no way he still there."

Emily sighed. She hadn't intended on letting Mick Rawson get any details, but maybe this would finally drive the point home. "_I'm_ not still there. We're at his place. He needed a change of clothes and I needed a change of scenery. Do you want to talk to him? To confirm I'm not lying. Or maybe you need come over and see us in bed to get the point."

"Sorry love, I guess I misread you. My apologies." He hung up.

Emily put the phone down and nestled into bed close to Reid.

"Is someone coming over?"

"No Spencer. Agent Rawson just thought there was still a chance."

"Of what?"

"Him and me."

"Oh." Reid's eyes opened. "Is there?"

Emily smiled and stroked his cheek. "No. There was, but then you kissed me. I honestly thought you weren't interested till then."

"Sorry. I guess I never thought I really had a chance."

"Silly rabbit. Speaking of which, where were we?"

"On what?" Spencer Reid had trouble being a genius when he wasn't quite awake.

"We wanted to see if a change of scenery impacting how many times we could do it. Does it make a difference who's place we have sex in?"

"Not measurably. At your place we did 10 times, not counting the preliminary in the dining room. We did it nine times last night being here."

"Only nine? I think we need to do it again. Are you ready?"

"I'm not awake yet."

"Oh, I'm sure I can fix that." Emily reached down, correctly remembering neither of them were wearing anything. As soon as her hand touched it, his manhood was quite hard. She began stroking it, and he began to moan. "See, "Emily said," you're awake."

He moved closer to her and began kissing her throat. "I'll show you just how awake. You didn't want to do anything else to day, did you?"

"I'll need a change of clothes before tomorrow, but that's it."

He climbed on top of her, continuing to kiss her. Then she felt him enter her.

It was a long time before she got a change of clothes.

* * *

A/N: So, do you think Rawson got the point?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, _Behind Blue Eyes, My Guy, _or _She Believes in Me

* * *

_

Chapter 5

It was Thursday night, and Emily found herself out with JJ and Garcia. It was another girls night out. These were becoming more infrequent, since both JJ and Garcia were in committed relationships. Their last girls night out was interrupted by the case in Alaska.

JJ and Garcia didn't know yet that the case had resulted in a new relationship for Emily. It was hard to believe it had been a week since Emily and Spencer had started….Was it dating? That first weekend it was mostly sex, which was fun. Lots and lots of fun. Then it was eating dinner together, both at home and out in restaurants. It was wasn't like any other relationship she had ever had before, but it was early yet. And it was much too soon to share it with anyone.

In any case, they were now at a local bar, on karaoke night. They were each nursing a beer and talking, not quite ready to choose songs. Then a familiar face joined them.

"Am I late?" a British accent said. Emily looked up to see Mick Rawson there. You've gotta be kidding me, Emily thought.

"Nope, you are right on time Mick," JJ said and gestured for Mick to join them.

"So, where's everyone else?" Mick asked.

"Oh, it's just us." Garcia said.

Emily glared at her friends.

"What's wrong?" JJ said with wide-eyed innocence.

"What are you two up to?" She said in an accusing tone.

"It's an intervention." Garcia said. "We have a friend who's in need of company, but she won't act on an opportunity that's staring her in the face. So we're helping her."

Emily leveled her gaze at Mick, who held his hands up defensively. "This isn't my fault love, I thought this was a group excursion. I'm well aware you aren't the slightest bit interested in me."

For some reason, this only provoked Emily to glare at him harder. He smirked. Then he went up to choose his song.

* * *

In another part of the bar, Spencer Reid was sitting with Derek Morgan. Spencer would have much rather been anywhere else. This was the first night that he wasn't spending with Emily, and it was beginning to tear him apart.

He knew he was being pathetic, but he was missing her. Of course he could remember everything about her with clarity—her face, the way she tossed her hair back, the quality of her voice, but he wished she was here in person. Of course he understood her wanting a girls night out. He wasn't going to be a possessive twit who insisted she spend every minute with him. Still, he missed her.

If he was going to be without her for the night, he would rather not be at a bar. However, Morgan insisted. Derek had said that Reid needed to get out more. The irony was, Reid was getting out. He wasn't ready to tell Derek yet. Or anyone, just yet.

As he and Morgan each had a drink and looking over the list, they heard the nexst singer announced, Mick Rawson. They looked at each other, in surprise. Then they heard _Behind Blue Eyes _play. Then they heard him start to sing the words.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies _

"Hey look, it's the girls," Derek said spying JJ, Garcia, and Emily. Reid almost stopped breathing when he saw Emily. Was this a coincidence or something more? Reid didn't really pay attention to either Morgan or Mick as the latter continued to sing.

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
_

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
_

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you _

Reid was trying to come up with a scheme to get her alone, but nothing seemed to be a plausible plan. Then he saw Mick join the ladies there. He felt this heart lurch. He turned back over to Morgan.

"So that's what it is," Morgan said.

"What?"

"Mick. Garcia hinted she and JJ were up to something for Emily tonight. They're trying to push her and Mick together."

"Do you think it will work?'

Morgan shrugged," I don't know. Mick's an okay guy. She could do a lot worse. She deserves some happiness, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure." Reid just wanted to be the one who made her happy. He so deep in thought he almost missed that the announcer had called "Emily Prentiss." Fortunately he heard Emily start to sing _My Guy._

_Nothing you can say,  
Can take me away,  
From my guy.  
Nothing you could do,  
'cause I'm stuck like glue,  
To my guy.  
I'm sticking to my guy,  
Like a stamp to a letter,  
Like birds of a feather,  
We, stick together,  
I can tell you from the start,  
I can't be torn apart from my guy._

"Now that's an interesting choice." Morgan said, arching an eyebrow.

* * *

What neither Morgan or Spencer knew is that while Mick was singing, Emily had some words with her friends.

"I understand you think you're helping, but trust me I don't need it."

"Emily, come on.," JJ said," Don't you want to be happy?"

"I am happy."

"Pumpkin," Garcia said, "last week you thinking about having a cat as a substitute for a guy."

"That was last week. A lot has changed."

"What's changed?" JJ asked.

"Did it ever occur to you two that I might have met someone since then?"

"No." they said in unison.

After Mick was done singing, Emily went up for her turn.

"I can't believe she tried to convince us she has a boyfriend," JJ said.

"You don't think she does?" Mick said.

"If she had started seeing someone," Garcia said," we would notice a change in her."

JJ nodded in agreement.

"Wanna bet?' Mick asked.

Emily kept singing.

_As a matter of opinion,  
I think he's tops,  
My opinion is,  
He's the cream of the crop,  
As a matter of taste,  
To be exact,  
He's my ideal,  
As a matter of fact._

_No muscle bound man,  
Could take my hand,  
From my guy.  
(My guy)  
No handsome face,  
Could ever take the place,  
Of my guy,  
(My guy)  
He may not be a movie star,  
But when it comes to being happy,  
We are,  
There's not a man today,  
Who can take me away,  
From my guy._

After Emily got done, she sat down, feeling a little better. Maybe she should sneak away or at least text Reid. She was so tempted to tell JJ and Garcia about Reid. Would they believe her? Probably not. She hoped Mick wasn't spilling the beans. If anyone was going to let people know on the team about her and Reid, they would do it. As she tried to determine what the three of them talked about while she took her turn, the announcer said, "Spencer Reid.".

They were all shocked. Mick didn't bother hiding his smile. This was better than cable.

JJ and Garcia were surprised when a country song started to play. Emily was a little transfixed. Did he see Mick was sitting with them? Did he hear her song? Did he understand? Then she realized the song playing was Kenny Rogers' _She Believes in Me_

_While she lays sleeping, I stay out late at night and play my songs  
And sometimes all the night can be so long  
And it's good when I finally make it home, all alone  
While she lays dreaming, I try to get undressed without the light  
And quietly she says how was your night?  
And I come to her and say, it was all right, and I hold her tight_

* * *

From where he was sitting, Morgan kept shaking his head. A country song? What was the kid thinking?

* * *

Meanwhile Reid was singing with everything he had. Please let her understand, he thought as he sang.

_And she believes in me, I'll never know just what she sees in me  
I told her someday if she was my girl, I could change the world  
With my little songs, I was wrong  
But she has faith in me, and so I go on trying faithfully  
And who knows maybe on some special night, if my song is right  
I will find a way, find a way..._

Emily stood up, and walked closer to Reid on the stage. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Reid's eyes locked onto her. It was all he could do to keep singing. To the casual observer, not much was happening. To four people though, this was important.

Mick Rawson had further confirmation of what he knew to be true.

Derek Morgan realized Reid had feelings for Emily. Why did he pick this song? It didn't make sense. He went to have a closer look.

JJ and Garcia looked at their friend. Emily was looking at Reid like ….a groupie. What was going on?

_And she believes in me, I'll never know just what she sees in me  
I told her someday if she was my girl, I could change the world  
With my little songs, I was wrong  
But she has faith in me, and so I go on trying faithfully  
And who knows maybe on some special night, if my song is right  
I will find a way, while she waits... while she waits for me!_

When Reid was done, he walked off the stage and found Emily. First she hugged him. Then the two of them started kissing. That's when Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia all stopped breathing. What they didn't know was this was a restrained kiss, as far as Reid/Emily kisses went.

Mick clapped his hands on JJ's and Garcia's shoulders. "What was that you were saying about if she had a boyfriend you would know?"

* * *

A/n: We're not done with karaoke just yet


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to thank Love for Pen and Derek for pointing out my error. I've been giving Mick the wrong last name ever since chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 6

As Emily and Reid continued to kiss each other, Morgan, Garcia and JJ tried to get a handle on the moment. Mick Rawson, however, was anticipating what was going to happen next. It began, as he knew it would, when Reid and Emily ended their kiss. Presumably the kiss ended because they needed breathe, but perhaps they suddenly remembered they were still in public.

At first, they were still looking deeply in each others eyes. She smiled. "I didn't know you could sing. That was pretty sexy."

"Look who's talking. Maybe I could get a private performance later?"

"That could be arranged, I think."

Mick couldn't wait one moment more. "Oh, I think we'd all like to hear you sing again. Maybe you could sing a duet?"

Reid and Emily's eyes went wide, and then they turned to see Mick, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia looking at them. Mick was fairly composed, but the other three were just in shock.

"Why don't we take a seat, eh?" Rawson said.

They made their way to the tables where Rawson and the ladies were sitting. As soon as they sat down Morgan asked," So how long has this been going on?"

"Karaoke?" Reid said," Well, it started in Japan according to some sources in 1971 so…"

"Don't make me smack you in front of your girlfriend."

"Careful, Derek," Emily said," His girlfriend might smack you back. For your information, it started when we got back from Alaska."

"What? Last week?" Morgan was trying to figure out how he had missed the signs.

"A week! You two have been seeing each other a week!" Garcia exclaimed," You've been hiding this for a week!"

"We didn't hide it. We just didn't tell anyone."

"That's called hiding Spence." JJ said.

"We just weren't ready to share." Emily said. "I'm certain how open we want to be just yet, to be honest."

"No?" Spencer said.

"As soon as we do, you know we have to worry about fraternization."

"Garcia and Kevin both work for the FBI and it doesn't cause a problem."

"They don't work on the same team, kid." Morgan said softly.

"Hotch wouldn't split the team," Garcia said.

"It might not be up to him," JJ said.

"You're right," Reid said. " I know you're right."

"It just sucks," Emily said, while she stroked his hand encouraging.

"Well that brought the mood down a bit." Mick said. "Let's have another round. Morgan's buying."

The ladies all cheered while Morgan said," What?"

"Well, you and I did have a friendly wager that the good doctor here was getting action. Do you want these two to give you a blow by blow, or do you want to just accept it? "

"If I'm buying, you two are helping me carrying the drinks over." Morgan pointed to Reid and Mick.

While the men left to get the drinks, JJ and Garcia looked at Emily.

"Sooooo" Garcia said.

"What?" Emily absolutely exuded innocence.

"You and Spence," JJ said," how did it start?"

"And why?" Garcia added.

"What do you mean why?" Emily asked.

"We just never thought you thought of Reid like that."

"Why? Just because I don't go around drooling every time he enters a room?"

"So what sparked this? It didn't just happen."

"Sure it did. He asked me and I said yes."

* * *

While the men were getting the drinks, Morgan asked Reid," So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't just end up with Emily. What happened?"

"I asked her out. She said yes."

"And?"

"And the rest of it is none of your business."

"How did I miss this?"

"Don't feel too bad," Mick said. "It's hard to notice things with people we're close too. I mean isn't Reid the poker champ on your team? I thought heard that before."

"Actually," Morgan said," Prentiss beat him once so….Oh man, no wonder none of us picked up on it. You two are so good at poker faces. So where did you take her? "

"What part of none of your business didn't you understand Morgan?"

For five minutes, Morgan tried to pry details out of Reid to avail. When they rejoined the girls, JJ noticed that Mick seemed like he was laughing at everyone. Emily and Spencer kept avoiding giving answers to any questions, while Reid and Garcia kept peppering the two of them with questions. Then the announcer called out, " Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid."

"Did you pick something Spencer?" Emily asked.

He shook his head. "You didn't?" he asked her.

"I hope you don't mind," Mick said. "I picked something out."

The two of them went up to sing.

"So what did you pick?" JJ asked.

"You'll see. It's from some American movie I saw once. Don't forget, you and Garcia bet me drinks Emily didn't have a boyfriend. So the next round is on you."

JJ was about to make a smart remark when she heard Reid and Emily start to sing.

Reid started to sing:  
_I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!_

What was electrifying though, was how he looked at Emily and how she looked at him.

She sang:

_You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true._

There was a soulfulness in her delivery that moved JJ, Garcia, and Morgan to wonder if this really was the start. Were these two moving towards this for the last four years?

Then the two of them sang together:

_You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one I want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one I want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one I want want), o,o, ooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed._

They knew, all four of Reid and Emily's friends there knew they had to help this couple anyway they could. They had to help them keep their relationship quiet for now. So they all agreed, no one else had to know for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This was originally going to be a very chatty chapter, however it turned into a bit of smut with no real point. You have now been warned.

* * *

"Spencer, I've been trying to find you on Facebook so I can friend you." Emily said.

"I'm not on Facebook."

"So what are you on? MySpace? Twitter? "

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on Reid."

"Emily, I don't even have email."

"What? Who do you think you're kidding?"

"I don't have email."

"You're joking."

"Emily, you know me. We've been dating for a few weeks. You're a trained profiler. Look at me, do I look like I'm kidding or dissembling in any way?"

Emily Prentiss regarded Spencer Reid for a moment. She shook her head. "No, you're not. Then again, you also have a great poker face, so I could be wrong." She tilted her head for a moment, as if that would give her a better vantage point.

"What?" he asked, sensing something was about to happen.

"I'm not certain I believe you, Dr. Reid. I think you like everyone to think you live in own little world. That you relate differently than any of us mere mortals. I think you really think we all believe you are _totally_ unlike the rest of us. There's just one flaw in that logic."

"What's that?" Reid had _no _idea where she was going with this.

"I know better. I know, for example, you get jealous. Jealousy toward Mick Rawson is the reason you asked me out. I know you respond sexually to women, especially me."

"Exclusively you."

"That's sweet. I know one other thing too…you are ticklish."

"Not really."

"Oh? You forgot?" Suddenly, Emily grabbed him and started tickling his tummy. He did he best to resist her, then her fingers started tickling his side.

"Stop it." He said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Just admit you have email." She started tickling him more vigorously.

"I don't. I just don't." Then he could no longer resist and started laughing.

"You are powerless against my tickling skills, Dr. Reid. Resistance is futile."

Then, Dr. Reid started to tickle her.

"Stop it, " she said as she giggled.

As soon as she said it, he stopped.

"Hey!" she cried out in protest.

"What?"

"You stopped."

"You told me to!"

"I was just…I didn't expect you to just stop."

"I don't want to do anything that will make you feel uncomfortable. I don't want you to ever feel like I feel I own your body. I don't want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable ever."

She looked in his eyes for a few moments. Despite what she said earlier, he was very different from other men. In fact, he was one of a kind. What he just said, it wasn't a line to get something from her. She knew he meant every word and every action he took would reflect those words.

"Are you okay Emily? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Absolutely not. Sometimes I just forget how special you truly are, is all." She kissed him deeply. The kiss caught him off guard. He hadn't expected her to react with such passion. For a few minutes, he just enjoyed the sensation of her tongue entering his mouth and tasting her in his mouth. Then he realized while they were kissing, she was undoing his shirt. Once she had it unbuttoned, she began to kiss her way down his throat to his chest. He let out a little moan as she lightly bit one of his nipples.

"I could just eat you up sometimes, Spencer," she said. "I love the way you taste."

Reid tried to speak, but found it hard. Emily continued to kiss her way down his chest. She undid his belt and pulled down his trousers and boxer to reveal his manhood, which was now fully aroused.

"Well, that is exactly what I was looking for." She said in sultry tone. She looked up at Reid. "Is that for me?"

He smiled a bit. "For you and only you."

"That's such a good answer." She ran her tongue along the entire length of it, which elicited another soft moan from Spencer. She smiled at the sound, then she continued to enjoy the taste of his arousal. After running her tongue along a few more times, she swallowed the entirety of it. She continued to ravage it with her mouth as the fondled his balls with her hands.

Sudden;y, without warning, he removed it from her mouth.

"Hey!" she cried in protest.

"I don't want to come just yet, and I'm about to."

"I don't mind if you come right now. In fact, I insist."

There was a spark in her eyes that told him not to take away her treat. She took his arousal in her mouth once more, and continued her ministrations until he exploded in her mouth. She took her time swallowing his discharge, then she licked his entire arousal some more before standing up and smiling at him.

He responded by grabbing her and kissing her deeply. As he kissed her, he began to undo her top, only to discover she wasn't wearing a bra. "Agent Prentiss," he said in mock terror," you don't a bra on. That's so naughty."

"Are you going to spank me for it?"

He winked at her before he began to nuzzle her breasts. She let out a gasp, then he lightly bit one of her nipples. He turned his attention to her other breast, while he also managed to remove her pants. Without warning, he bent her over his knee and delivered a hard smack to her bottom.

It caught her off guard, then she cried out," Again. Do it again." Her eyes glinting with desire.

He smacked it again, while his other hand began to gently stroke her nipple.

She moaned with pleasure. Then she stood up. With one hand she moved one of his finger into her mouth, which she then began to suck. The other hand began to stroke his manhood. While she did that, he continued to caress one breast in one hand while the other began to finger her pussy.

She let out another gasp, his fingers felt so good inside her pussy, she almost couldn't bear it. His manhood had become fully aroused now, so she gently began to guide it to her sex saying, "I need you inside me."

The hand that was caressing her breast removed her hand from his arousal. "Not yet." He said. He continued to finger her pussy, which made her cry out again, she knew she was getting close.

"Please Spencer, I need it."

"Not yet. Soon."

Then, just as she thought she was going to burst, he removed his fingers from her womanhood, and guided her against the wall. He inserted his arousal inside her, and began to slowly insert it all the way in. His thrusts were at an agonizingly slow pace, which caused her to beg him to speed up.

He shook his head and kept the snails pace, then he began to gradually pick up the pace. As he moved a little faster, then a little faster, she began to moan. Then she started to beg," C'mon Spencer, faster. I need it faster and harder."

"Trust me." He smiled.

"You know I do."

Then he began to comply, going harder and faster, until both their hips were rocking at a frenetic pace. All of a suddenly both of them exploded. She let out a scream, while he simply grabbed her tightly until the wanve of ecstasy passed.

When it was over, she looked at him in the eyes. She kissed him gently.

"You know, Spencer, you are in so many ways a bit unusual. No email or Facebook. But I wouldn't change you for the world."

" I wouldn't change you either, Emily." He paused for a moment. "Weren't we going to go out tonight?"

"I've got a better idea. Let's get in bed, and start this all over again."

"You are insatiable."

"Is that a no?"

"No, that's an 'I'll race you there.'

The rest of the evening, there was no further mention of Facebook or email.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See my profile

A/N: I wanted to explore Reid's new haircut a little bit. The second part of the chapter is some fluffy sex.

* * *

Chapter 8

Spencer Reid's eyes were closed. He was laying in bed next to Emily Prentiss, and both of them were naked. A little while ago, they were having sex. Then they were enjoying the afterglow, during which he feel asleep. Emily did too, but now she was awake.

Reid was still asleep and he looked so peaceful Emily didn't want to wake him. Instead, she lay across his body, her head perched on one of her elbows. She enjoyed looking at him. It occurred to her how much things were different now. She never looked at him like this before the Alaska case. From the moment he kissed in the BAU offices after the case, she started looking at him in a different light. Now she looked at every detail of his face. She knew every single part of his body intimately. He just got a new haircut, and it made him look even better. She thought about the way he usually styled his hair. It ranged from boyish to bohemian. This was a little more mainstream stylish. Not for the first time, she wondered what inspired him to make the change.

"What are you doing?" he said, sleep still thick in his voice and his eyes only slightly open.

"Just wondering why you cut hair."

"It was time."

"What does that mean?"

"It was time for it to be cut. You know, time for a new look."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Dating you has a different set of challenges than I'm used to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first of all, you are a challenge to my stamina. I knew dating a younger man would be physically challenging, but I didn't know how much you would put my sexual stamina to the test, Dr. Reid."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not even a little bit. The other big difference, though, is that I need to worry you might feel you have to change yourself for me. Are you? Is that what the new hairstyle is for?"

"Maybe it's time for me to look a little more like a grownup."

"Why?"

"Because appearances do matter. You and I both know how hard it is to get locals to take me seriously sometimes."

"Until you start speaking and everyone realizes how brilliant you are."

"That sometimes takes a while. Besides, I'd like to like to make a better impression on your mother."

"Why are you worried about my mother?"

"Because I want to do this right. I've never dated a woman like you before, and I want to do it right. We're going to a function at the embassy next week, I want to look like an adult. I want to look like someone you should be dating."

"Reid, I don't care about should or shouldn't or what my mother thinks. You are who I want to date. I'm not here because of some fluke. _You _are who I want to be with. And no matter what anyone thinks, you are a man. You are more of an adult than any other man I've ever been with. When I said I wouldn't change a thing, I mean anything. Not how you look. Not how you dress. Not the statistics you spout off. Not anything."

"You don't like the hair?"

"I love the new haircut, but I don't want you to wear it like that unless _you_ really want to look like that. I don't want you to feel you have to impress my mother or anyone I know. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. Especially not me. I love you."

"I'm not used to anyone feeling like that about me."

"Well, get used to it. That's how it is."

Reid smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"It's not funny, Spencer."

"It's how fiercely you're telling me. You've got your angry eyes on right now. It's actually turning me on a little bit."

"Only a little?" She was starting to smile too.

He kissed her. First it was a gentle kiss, but then it turned into a harder, more passionate kiss.

It was just as passionate as their first kiss. Spencer's kisses were never perfunctory or bland. They were either very gentle or they lit her on fire. As he kissed her, she could feel a kind of heat being generated deep within her. Then she realized that at same time he was kissing her, his fingers were stroking her pussy. She began to move close to his body, and her leg brushed against his cock, which was fully aroused. Her hand reached for it and began to stroke it. As she did, he let out a small gasp.

She rolled over, so that she was now on top of him. She guided his cock into her pussy, and began to ride him. As their hips began to move in unison with each other, she would pause every so often, dip her head down just enough so that her hair came tumbling down and lightly touched his chest. She would shake her head, which caused her hair to move back and forth over his skin, which she knew drove him wild.

They went on like this for a while, then Reid sat up so that he was on top of her. He increased his momentum so that he was pounding her hard and fast. She said," That's good Spencer. I'm so close."

Then, as she felt him explode inside her, she came, the waves of ecstasy almost too much to bear. As the feeling passed, she felt him embrace her tightly, with more strength than she would ever have thought possible. It felt so good to be held by him. She stroked his ear. He sighed contently, which sounded almost like a cat purring.

"God, you so amazing," she said. "You always make me feel so good."

"It's you," he said," you're the one that makes it so good."

"Maybe its both of us together." she said with a seductive smile as she snuggled closer to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see my profile

A/N: I want to thank both DustyTiger and MScott7565 for their help in writing this chapter, and the new plot arc for this fic.

* * *

Chapter 9

_Dear Mom,_

_There's something I need to tell you. I try to tell you everything, but this is there is something I've holding back in my more recent letters. What I need to tell you is that I have a girlfriend._

_It all started a few weeks ago, after we came back from a case in Alaska. I've told you before about Emily Prentiss. You would like her if you met her Mom. She's smart, and she's got strong character. She speaks several languages and when we returned from Alaska, I realized I'm falling in love with her._

_I would like to tell you I realized this because of a look she gave me or some soul searching on my part. The truth is, I realized it because of a conversation I overheard. On the flight back from Alaska, I overheard JJ and Emily talking. JJ was trying to get Emily to go out with someone we worked with not that long ago. He's a very able agent, and a very attractive guy._

_And I hated the idea of Emily dating him. They thought I was asleep, because I kept my eyes closed. I know it wasn't a good thing to do, but I was trying to figure out why I was mad. Then I realized, I didn't want her to go out with Mick. I told myself I didn't want her to because he was all wrong for her, but the truth is Mom, it's because I wanted to take her out. I realized what I wanted to do more than anything was to kiss her and take her out. I realized I didn't think of her as just a friend. I thought of her as someone I wanted more from._

_I can't remember feeling like about anyone else Mom. So when we got back, I asked her out. What astounded me, was that she said yes. She said yes and we went out. We've been going out ever since. This is the first time in my life I've had this experience, and I'm happier than I've ever been in my life Mom._

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her sooner Mom, but I have to tell you now. I have to tell you because…_

_I used to live for the job or for learning, but I can honestly say that what I live for now are the times when I can spend with Emily. She makes me feel better about myself than I've ever felt. She is the only person I've ever known, besides you, who made me feel like I wasn't a freak. She is one of the few people I know who likes me for me, who's eyes don't glaze over when I talk. _

_I just felt like I needed to tell you Mom._

_Love Spencer_

Diana Reid put the letter down. Unlike her son, she did not read at unbelievable speed, a fact she was eternally grateful for. She believed the written word was something that should be absorbed slowly and enjoyed. She often read things over and over again to meditate on their meaning.

She had many works of great literature that she did this with, but it was Spencer's letters that earned most of her attention. This one in particular pleased her greatly. Spencer had mentioned Emily Prentiss a lot lately, so the revelation of his feelings for her did not surprise Diana at all. She told him that when he was ready, the right girl would come along. It's always gratifying to be right, but even more so when being right means your son is happy.

Spencer had enclosed a picture of him and Emily, it looked like they were on stage somewhere. They looked so happy. Diana looked at it several times since she first read the letter. She looked at it right before she went to bed. She hoped it wouldn't be long before she got to meet Emily in person.

She soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

One the other side of the country, Spencer and Emily were enjoying some well deserved quality time together. They had just had dinner at their favorite restaurant, and went back to her place. As soon as they went in, he noticed the gift bag on the couch.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

An impish smile crossed her face. "Why don't you guess, Dr. Reid."

"Is it for me?"

"You could read the card."

"Maybe it's for you."

"No, it's definitely for you Spencer. Take a look inside and see."

Spencer reached inside the bag, and pulled out a shirt. It was a black T-shirt with gold lettering. The lettering said," King of the Bedroom".

"King of the Bedroom?" Spencer said in a bemused tone "Me?"

"Are you surprised?" she said in a coy tone. As Spencer stood holding the shirt in front of him, still surprised at the gift, Emily hugged him from behind, "You are my king. Come to the bedroom with me and I'll show you how I treat my king."

Spencer was intrigued, so he let her guide him into the bedroom. She started by kissing him. As she inserted her tongue into his mouth, she began to unbutton his shirt. Once she had his shirt open in the front., she began to kiss her way down his chest. As she moved down his neck, she gave his Adam's Apple a nip, which caused him to gasp. When she came to his chest, she gently nibbled and sucked on his nipples, which caused him to gasp again.

Her mouth left his body just long enough for her to remove his shoes and socks.

"You don't have to do that Emily, I can take those off," he said, suddenly feeling like he had somehow forced her to be subservient to him.

"Hush," she said. Then she undid his trousers, and pulled both them and his boxers down, revealing his aroused cock. She wrapped one hand around it and gently stroked it while she sucked on his balls.

He let out a gentle moan of pleasure. He kept trying to speak, but he couldn't frame any words. Then Emily took his cock in her mouth and began to suck on it, which elicited more moans of pleasure from him. Then he placed his hands on her head, and began to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. After he did that for a while he said," Emily, I'm about to come."

As soon as he said that, she cupper her hands around his ass, and pulled him close to her. Then she sucked hard as he exploded inside her mouth. After she swallowed all he had to give, she let go of him. She stood up and pushed him onto the bed. She removed her shirt and bra. Then she removed the rest of her clothes and lay on top of him. "That was delicious. Now show me you're worthy of the shirt Spencer. Make feel the way only you can."

Spencer rolled, so he was now on top of her. He smiled lustily and began to nuzzle her breasts. After he did that for a few minutes, he kissed his way down to her clit, which he gently licked. Then he slid his tongue in and out as he began to slowly taste her juices.

His efforts were rewarded with moans of delight from her. Then, began to devour the delicacy before him, his jaw and tongue moving faster and faster. Suddenly, almost without warning, her legs crossed around his head, locking it in position close to her as she began to climax. She let out screams of ecstasy. When it was over, she released his head, and he began to move on top of her again.

"You are the king," she said in a sigh of contentment.

"I'm not done yet."

She felt his fully aroused cock enter her. It felt so good inside her. He started to move it in and out of her slowly, then he increased the speed and momentum. She sat up, and he moved down so she was straddling him. He knew how much she loved to ride him. They hips bucked against each other in perfect unison, until they both climaxed, almost at the same exact time.

Then they snuggled against each other, whispering gentle words of affection to each other.

* * *

Back at her room at the Bennington Sanitarium, Diana Reid woke up from a nightmare. She was shaking she was so scared. Her son was in danger. She knew it.

"No he's not," she said to herself. "It's just a dream. It's only a dream. He's safe and he's happy."

_No he's not._

"He is. He's safe and happy. That was just a dream."

_That's what they want you to think. He's in danger._

"No. No he's not. He's doing well and he has a girlfriend."

_She's one of them. She seduced him, and then she'll destroy him. She is Belle Dame Sans Merci in the flesh. You have to save him._

"How?"

_You know how. You have to escape._

Diana brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. She rocked back and forth, trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

A/N: Things are going to get interesting now...


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: see my profile

* * *

Chapter 10

Sitting in the darkness of in night in her room at the Bennington Sanitarium, Diana Reid sat on her bed. Her arms were wrapped around her bent knees as she rocked back and forth on her bed, two voices in her head arguing.

Her better voice, the one that had a somewhat decent grip on reality, was certain everything was fine. Spencer was happy using his talents to save people and catching some very bad people. At long last he found a woman who appreciated how special he was, her name was Emily Prentiss, one of his fellow agents.

_She doesn't appreciate him. She's trying to hurt him. She's one of them._

This was the other voice in her head, the one that thought the government was trying to destroy her son. The voice had been quieter in recent years, but lately it was growing louder and louder. It told her Spencer was in danger from this woman, Emily.

"He's not in danger. He would know if she was dangerous."

_Not if she was clever. She seduced him, you know she did._

"No. Not my Spencer. He doesn't look at women like that."

_How do you know? You're locked up here. You don't know what happened._

"Neither do you. You don't know what happened, you can't know what's she up to."

_Don't we owe it to Spencer to find out?_

"He's telling us what's happening."

_What he thinks is happening._

"He's a grown man now. We need to let him make his own choices."

_Even if those choices lead to his destruction? Is that the kind of mother you want to be?_

"And how could I save him?"

_Not from in here. You'll have to escape?_

"How? Do you think I could break down these walls and hot wire a car?"

_Don't be so melodramatic. You've been taken out of here before. By agents. Or by William._

"He won't be any help this time."

_Then you'll have to trick the FBI into taking you to Spencer._

"No, I can't."

_But you can. You just have to be clever. He needs you to do it._

Diana kept rocking back and forth, debating in her head.

* * *

She was distracting sometimes, Spencer thought. They were at their desks, working on consults at the BAU offices in Quantico. Every so often thought, Spencer Reid would steal a glance at Emily. She was just so beautiful, and sometimes it was hard not think about the two of them sharing a bed. Not necessarily having sex, but laying next to each other.

They were doing it almost every night, either at his place or her place. She would often lay her head in the crook of his neck, sometimes she would trace her finger either on his cheek or his chest. Feeling her touch was the closest he would ever come to experiencing perfect bliss.

He just hoped she felt the same way about her time with him.

He was looking at the folders open on his desk in front of him. He had no idea where he was on the consult anymore. He got up out of his chair and went to the break room to fill up on coffee. He needed coffee to clear his head. When he got to the break room, he focused so much on pouring a good amount of sugar on his coffee, then stirring it enough so the sugar dissolved appropriately in the coffee, that he didn't hear someone else walk in the break room behind him.

Which is why he almost jumped out of his skin when Emily said, "hey."

"Emily, uh….I didn't see you there."

"I know. You were putting way too much focus on your coffee. You okay?'

"Yeah. I just needed to take a break from my consult."

"I know the feeling. " Emily said. "I have to tell you something, though."

"What?" Spencer had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, this morning I did something I shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't realize it last night, but I didn't have clean underwear to change into."

"Oh?"

"So, I sort of borrowed a pair of your boxers."

He blinked for a few moments. "So, you're wearing my boxers right now?"

"I know I should have asked first, but we were in such a hurry this morning and…" She stopped. "Don't even ask why I need to wear clean underwear everyday either."

"No, it's not that."

"What?"

"No it's just…." He was trying to find a discrete way to say what he was feeling right now, but he couldn't.

She moved a little closer to him and whispered, "Are you turned on right now?"

"Yes."

"Because I'm wearing your boxers?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "That's good to know. Maybe I'll wear them to bed tonight for you."

He was about to suggest they could find a supply closet right now, when JJ came in.

"Spence, did you call the Vegas office?" she asked.

"For what?"

"To move your mother."

"Where?"

"Here."

"JJ I never…." His eyes widened in horror as he began to contemplate what the ramifications of what this meant. "I gotta make phone call." He left the break room as he dialed on his cell phone.

Emily looked at JJ. "Is the Vegas office on the phone right now?"

"The head of the office called me asking why we had his office get his mother out of Bennington and put her on a train."

"A train? Not a plane?"

"They said a train."

"Are they on the phone right now?"

"I told them I'd call them back."

"Let's go call them now."

"Emily, we should talk with Hotch first."

"You talk with Hotch, I'm going to find out what happened."

"Emily…"

"JJ, one of two things just happened. Either someone used the FBI to kidnap Diana or Diana just escaped. In either case, Spencer is going to have a bad time and I'm not going to wait before I try to help him with that. Period."

"They're not going to talk to you. They will, however, listen to Hotch. And you know Hotch will have Spence's back on this."

"Then let's go."

While the two ladies went to Hotch's office, Spencer was on the phone with Dr. Norman.

"Did agents come and get my mother?" he asked.

"Yes, they said you needed her moved." Dr. Norman said. "I called the local office and they confirmed it. It wasn't the first time you've done that."

"Except I didn't. Dr. Norman, has she had any changes in her treatment or changes in her behavior recently?'

"We just changed her medication. She seems to be doing okay with it. What do you think happened?"

"I think Mom managed to escape. I've started dating a woman, and I just told her about it. Did she mention that?"

"No, but she doesn't tell me everything you write her. How would she do this?"

"I don't know. But you can expect to have some more agents coming there soon."

"She does have medication with her Spencer, but if she's on her own…"

"She won't take it. She almost never did."

Spencer hung up and went to to Hotch's office. He got there as Emily and JJ were explaining the situation. "They said they got a call to get Diana and put her on a train."

" A train? Not a plane?" Hotch found it strange too.

"It was Mom," Reid said. "She took the train because she's afraid of flying. Dr. Norman said they just changed her meds. We need to know if was a woman who called the office."

Hotch looked at the three agents, "lets find out." He started dialing his phone.

* * *

On a train, Diana looked out the window.

_You did well. Now, you've got to warn Spencer. Be careful. He won't believe you."_

"We'll see."_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: see my profile_

_A/N: Sorry it's been son long since I've updated. I've had lots of distractions lately.  
_

Chapter 11.

JJ, Emily, and Reid said in awkward silence as Hotch dialed the Las Vegas FBI office. All three of them wondered if Hotch had any suspicion about Reid's and Emily's relationship. Hotch, for his part, picked up on the nervousness that all three of his agents were showing. he assumed it was because of the situation with Reid's mother. As soon as some one answered the other end, Hotch put the call on speaker.

"Agent Cooper, this SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Hey, Hotch, it's been a while."

"Coop, I understand you have two agents transporting a civilian to Quantico."

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Reid. Look, it's not that I mind doing a favor for Dr. Reid like that. It's just better if the request comes from either you or your liason."

"Coop, who called you?"

"I believe she identified herself as Emily Prentiss. Anyway, I remember that's one of your Agents so I green lighted it. The agents are with her on the train right now, it's no problem just in the future ..."

"Coop, we didn't make that call."

"What?"

"Emily Prentiss is in my office right now and she didn't call you. None of us did."

"What?"

"Agent Cooper," Emily said,"I'm SSA Prentiss. We think someone impersonated me, quite possible Mrs. Reid herself."

"Oh crap." was all Agent Cooper could say.

"Coop," Hotch said," our agents will meet them at the train station. Just tell them to act normal. We should be able to contain the situation quietly. Her son and Agent Prentiss will meet them there."

Once he got off the phone with Cooper, Hotch looked at the other agents in the room.

"I guess the question is why she impersonated Prentiss. Why not JJ?"

"I told her," Reid said," in my last letter...I told her about Emily."

"Reid," Hotch said," I know you tell your mother all about all of us. It's still doesn't explain why she did it."

"No Hotch," Emily said in an overly calm voice. She put so much effort not to let even a hint of emotion creep in as she said," Spencer told her we're dating."

Hotch looked at Reid and Prentiss for a moment, trying to process what she was saying. "Why would he tell her that?"

"Because we are Hotch," Emily said. She reached out and held Reid's hand. She knew he was probably 2 or 3 seconds from completely freaking out. She just wanted to reassure him it was ok. Holding his hand seemed to work, because he looked at Hotch and nodded.

"For how long?"

"Ever since the Alaska case," Reid said.

Hotch stared all three of them down, noticing JJ's lack of surprise at the news. "Okay, it doesn't change anything. Go to the station and bring her back here. We'll deal with this later."

And with that, they left his office

* * *

As they drove to the train station, Reid said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Emily asked.

"For this. This isn't how I wanted things to come out."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"If I hadn't told her about us..."

"I'm glad she knows. I'm glad Hotch knows. I don't want to keep it a secret anymore."

"I don't want to keep it a secret either, but I didn't want it to get out like that. I just wish..."

"Do you regret asking me out?"

"Of course not."

"Do you regret being with me?"

"Of course not."

"Then don't worry about it. Because I don't regret it either. "

"But I didn't want it to come out like this."

"And that's not what's bothering you right now. You're worried about what you're going to say to your mother ."

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Because you haven't been in a situation like this since you committed her."

"That was easier."

"This will be ok. It's not how I hoped meeting your mother would be like. But I think it will be less awkward then you meeting my mother."

"It wasn't bad."

"You weren't in my head. I kept waiting for her to tell me you weren't good enough. I kept wanting to be mad at her."

"And she was civil."

"I'm not used to that from her."

"Being civil?"

"Treating me like an adult. I always expect her to treat me like a teenager."

"Maybe that's the problem with my Mom. She's here because she doesn't trust my judgement, because I'm still just a kid to her."

"Maybe she thinks I'm a government spy who's taking advantage of you."

"Well, you are a government agent. But so am I."

"No, you're her son. Even if you work for the government."

* * *

A short time later they were at the train station.

It didn't take them long to find Diane and the FBI agents, mostly because she was screeching at them.

"You can't fool me," she said. "I know you aren't taking me to my son. You work with her. You're trying to turn him against me. You're trying to destroy him, but I won't let you."

"Ma'am," one of the agents said,"we are going to take you to your son. He's going to meet us here. I promise."

She shook her head, "Don't lie to me. You were talking to your bosses on the phone. They don't want Spencer to talk to me."

"Mom, I'm right here," Reid said. "Come with me and we'll talk. But you need to calm down."

"Calm down? While they try to destroy your mind? Using that hussy to seduce you?"

"Mom that's not what happened at all. If you want to talk about it, that's fine. But could we just talk about it in private?"

"Why? So the government can keep it quiet? So it can silence the truth?"

Reid sighed. He should never have written those letters.

"Fine Mom. If you want to talk about it here, fine. Mom, this is Emily Prentiss. And she didn't seduce me. I seduced her."

"What?" Diana looked perplexed.

"Really?" Emily said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes. I asked her out. I kissed her. I pursued her."

"No, Spencer," Diana said, "she tricked you into doing that."

"How would you know Mom?" Reid asked. "You weren't there."

Diana hesitated. "I...I just know."

"No you don't, Mrs. Reid," Emily said. "You just want to believe it, because the alternative is worse."

"What do you mean?" Diana said.

Reid looked perplexed.

"The alternative is that your son is grown up and moving on with his life. And he is, but that doesn't mean he's leaving you behind. No one wants him to change. We all like him just the way he is."

"He's too skinny." Mrs. Reid said. "It's because he drinks too much coffee and doesn't eat enough."

"Mom" Reid sounded like an annoyed teenager.

"You do drink a lot of coffee, Spencer," Emily said. "And junk food."

"Emily!" Reid still sounded annoyed.

Diana smiled.

"Why don't we get something to eat, Mrs. Reid," Emily said, "we can talk and you can make up your mind about me. I don't blame you for being concerned about his well-being. I just want to assure I care very deeply for Spencer."

Diana's darker, paranoid voice had nothing to say against this offer.

"Very well young lady."


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: see my profileStrauss wants to transfer Emily. Reid wants to fight it but Emily's all for it. Can Reid deal with the reason why?_

Reid was feeling pretty good about how things turned out. Emily was able to calm down his Mom. In fact, Mom seemed to like Emily a lot. Once they got his mother to the BAU offices, they were able to get things settled quickly. Hotch gave them a stern talking to. Apparently he figured out JJ and the others knew about Reid and Prentiss. Hotch wasn't happy they kept it a secret, but he wasn't intent about stopping it or punishing anyone. Reid was going to take his mother back to Las Vegas the next day, so everything was going to be fine.

Until later that day. Hotch told him Reid and Emily needed to go to Strauss's office.

"I'm sorry," Hotch said. "I tried to prevent this, but she was adamant on talking to the two of you. I...I tried." It was the first time since Foyet that Hotch looked defeated.

It was never pleasant being in Strauss's office. Reid was beginning to believe she never smiled or was capable of warmth. Of course, the fact that he and Emily were in her office because of their newly announced relationship might have something to do with it. Reid didn't think it violated the rules. Not really.

"Agent Reid. Agent Prentiss." Strauss' tone suggested to Reid she wasn't going to view their relationship in quite the same way. "Do you understand the fraternization rules at all?"

"We really aren't violating the rules," Reid began,"neither one of us supervises the other."

"I understand that Agent Hotchner didn't know? Did you not think it was relevant?"

"No ma'am." Emily said.

"And why is that, exactly?"

"For starters," Emily said, "it hasn't affected our work. Secondly, we didn't want to have discussions like this."

"The rules are not optional." Strauss said. "You two cannot work together if you are going to have a romantic relationship."

"Why not?" Reid asked. "In what way has it affected our performance on the job?"

"That isn't the issue."

"Why not?" Reid asked.

"Because it isn't a question of if your relationship with have a negative impact on the team, but when."

"You don't know that." Emily said.

"By the end of the day, one of you will transfer from the team or you be both be removed from the team. Good day."

"But..." Reid started, but Strauss cut him off.

They walked back to the bullpen in silence. After the shock of it wore off,Reid said "We can fix this Emily. I know she's in charge, but there's a way to fix this."

"I'm not going to use my parents connections to fix this Spencer."

"I wasn't talking about doing that. We both know Strauss is always looking for reasons to split up the team or hurt Hotch. That's all this is. We've already demonstrated we can work effectively while maintaining a personal relationship. We can fix this."

"I don't want to fix this," Emily said.

"What?" Spencer was taken aback.

"I'm going to transfer out. I'm going to request someplace in Quantico. Either anti-terrorism or white collar crime, I think."

"I don't understand. You don't want to be together anymore?"

"Of course I want us to be together, Spencer. I do. And I choose being together as a couple over being team mates."

"I always thought we should be both. I thought you felt the same way."

"This is how it has to be Spencer. What we've had up to now, it's been fun." She smiled thinking about some of the times. Especially the sex. "But it's time for what comes next. I don't think it can happen if we're on the same team. I'm going to take a transfer. You have to decide what you want. What I want is to keep going, and for things between us to move forward. What do you want? Do you know? Is this a relationship that is going somewhere, or have I just been low-hanging fruit for you?"

"What do you mean?" As he asked the question, a knot began to form in Reid's stomach.

"I mean," Emily said,"am I only attractive to you because of the access. We see each other every day, most of the week. Do you think we might be over if we didn't work together?"

"I ...I don't know. You've said yourself, with our schedule it's hard to maintain relationships. Being on the team makes that easier, that's all."

"If we weren't on the same team, would you have asked me out? Would you have wanted to?"

"But being on the team is how we met." Reid didn't know how this started, but he wanted to a way to end it.

"Take that out of the equation for a moment. Am I any less attractive to you if we don't work together?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all."

"What are you saying Spencer? That it's going to be too hard? When did you back down from a challenge?"

"That's not the point."

"I see. I understand Spencer."

"Emily, what's wrong."

"You want it to be easy. I understand. I'm sorry life isn't easy."

"Emily, please, I just...I don't understand."

"It's simple. I am leaving the team. Because either we need to not work together because we're together or if we aren't a couple, then I don't want to be close and not be able to have you."

"Why wouldn't you have me?'

"Because of the job. Because of the rules. Because if you can't put up with inconvenience, if you you're not willing to fight for us, what future do we have?"

"I'm the one who wants to fight Strauss for us."

"So you can have your convenience and your booty calls on cases. It's going to take more than that if we're ever going to be more than what we are. Have you ever thought about where you want this to go? How far you want us to go?"

"I...I never gave it much thought. I was just enjoying being with you."

"And as sweet as that sounds, I need you to think about it. I need Dr. Spencer Reid's massive intellect applied to the question about us. I need you think about the future."

"I don't know what I think about us. I never thought beyond us right now."

"Try. And when you know what you want, then call me. But right now you need to take your mother home. I'll be here when you know what you want." Emily turned around and walked out of the bullpen. Her back was to Spencer so he couldn't tell there were tears in her eyes.

Her back was to him, so she couldn't tell there were tears in his eyes too.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: see m profile_

_A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed the recent chapters. We are hitting a minor angst fron at the moment, but I promise it will be worth it in the end.  
_

Chapter 13.

As Spencer Reid sat in the BAU jet, he couldn't help thinking about his conversation with Emily.

"_Am I just low bearing fruit to you?"_

Emily's words echoed in Spencer's mind, and stung worse each time. How had he screwed up this badly? Then again, given his inexperience with relationship with women, how had he not screwed it up sooner was the better question.

"What's wrong Spencer?" his mother asked. Her concern for him was an amazing act of love, considering she was terrified of flying. She had been quiet so far, which was fine with Reid. He decided it would be better to reassure her, rather than tell her what was going on in his head right now.

He looked up from his book. "I'm fine Mom." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"You can't fool me Spencer. You are not fine. And you are not reading that book, either, so you might just as well stop pretending. A mother knows."

"Is that like how you knew Emily was trying to hurt me? Like that Mom?" He was glaring at her a little. So much for reassuring her, he thought. It was hard for him not to blame his mother a little bit for his current predicament. "Because it seems to me I made a mistake telling you about Emily. Because as soon as I did you escaped and ..."

He stopped himself from talking for a few moments. It's not her fault he told himself. It's not her fault. It's the disease. She's your mother. She loves you. Stop it.

"I'm sorry Mom. Emily and I had a fight, that's all."

She looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry Spencer. She seems so nice."

"She is. She's very nice."

"What happened, Spencer?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Whatever happened it's making you very sad. What happened?"

"We just had a fight. That's all. Just a fight."

"How many fights have you two had?"

"Since we've been dating?"

"It is your first one, isn't it?"

"How do you know, and please don't tell me a mother knows."

Diana Reid smiled at her son. It was, he imagined, how he looked whenever he said, "A magician never reveals his secrets." Then the smile faded away as her eyes looked sad, and the rest of her face followed suit. Her hand reached over top of his. "I'm sorry Spencer. But despite what you believe, you can not out think sadness. You can't make it vanish with equations. You have talk about it. What happened?"

"We're not allowed, team mates I mean, we're not supposed to date each other Mom. So, when they found out, our boss, well our boss's boss..."

"Did you tell them Spencer? That's not very smart. It really isn't the government's business."

"You told them Mom."

"I did?"

"Remember the agents on the train? You accused Emily of seducing me? They made a report and, now they all know."

"I'm sorry."

"That wouldn't be so bad Mom, except when we were told we couldn't work together Emily decided to transfer out. I wanted to fight it but..."

"So, you won't work with her anymore?"

"No."

"But you're still dating her?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"We had a fight."

"So?"

"So we had a fight and, I don't know where we stand anymore."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you?"

"I think so."

"You're not certain?"

"Well she sort of said that, but she doesn't think I love her."

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted to fight for us to stay on the team."

"Why would she think that meant you didn't love her?"

"I guess because of why I wanted to fight for us to be on the same team."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath. "It's hard to maintain relationships with our schedule. It's easier when we're on the team. If we're not on the same team, then maintaining becomes that much harder. She thought that meant I was only dating her out of convenience."

"Are you?"

"Mom?"

"Spencer, are you dating her because you love her or are you dating her because she's convenient?" Reid glared at her. She was unfazed. "It's a fair question."

Spencer looked down at his hands.

"What are you thinking right now?" she asked him.

"I … I love her Mom. I'm sure of it. But that isn't enough. I know too many people who's relationships fall apart because of the job. And neither one of us wants to do anything else."

"Right now you don't. It sounds like she might consider something at least a little different. Have you thought about it before?"

"If even we did, that still doesn't guarantee anything."

She squeezed his hand. Then she touched the bottom of his chin and lifted his face up until he was looking her in the eyes. "Just because things didn't work out between your father and me, doesn't mean every relationship is doomed. And one fight doesn't mean it's over between you two."

"I don't know what to do next."

She smiled. "That's easy Spencer. Go see her and tell her how much she means to you. Let her know you don't want to lose her. That's what she needs to hear."

"How do you know?"

"It's what I would want to hear."

"What if you're wrong? What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"Then you have two choices. You can love her until she loves you back or you can find someone else who will."

"I don't think there's anyone else who ever would."

"Yes there are. For everyone, there is at least one other person who can love them. Your problem is you spend so much time doing a sad job you don't look. For once, put as much energy into finding love as you do in finding bad people. You will be stunned on how quickly your efforts will be rewarded."

She turned and looked out the window. "How can you stand to ride in this thing?"

"You get used to it."

"I hate flying."

"It's faster than taking the train."

"Why is that a good thing? People should take their time and not rush so much."

"Sometimes speed is important."

She sighed.

"You could sleep."

"In this flying can of death? I don't think so."

"I'll read to you. It'll relax you." And Spencer began to read to her. As he read, he couldn't help but think about Emily. Partly because it was a Kurt Vonnegut book.

Somewhere in the back of his brain, he was trying to figure out how he could implement his mother's advice.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: See my profile_

_A/N: as always, thanks for all the feedback. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 14.

Emily kept looking at her phone. She should call Spencer. As she mentally went over their last conversation, she was filled with regret. She was not only harsh with him, she was unfair with him. She accused him of taking advantage of her, which is something he would never do.

Looking at her phone, she kept thinking how could she start the conversation. The trouble was how to apologize for how she said what she said, without apologizing for the decision she made. She was still leaving the team, and that was the right thing to do. And she was right to ask him to think about what he wanted out this relationship, even if she expressed in a hurtful way. As she contemplated this, her phone rang. It was Spencer.

"Emily."

"Hey, Spencer."

"I'm sorry to ask, but could you pick me up at the airfield? I'm too tired to drive back safely."

"That's no problem. I'd love to. I'll be right there." She was glad he spared her the need to call him first, but that meant she still had to find a way to have the discussion. Not right now, it wouldn't be fair to him as tired as he must be to call her for a ride back. It must have been really emotionally draining to take his mother back to Bennington. She wondered for the hundredth if she should have gone with him.

Despite the agonizing debate in her head, she was looking forward to seeing him. She missed him. She missed seeing his face. Her bed felt empty the last few days with him not being there. It felt strange not to have talked to him since he left.

When she got to the airfield, she saw he was right. He looked tired. He had trouble maintaining eye contact. She knew he was as uncertain of what to say as she was.

"I'm...I'm sorry about this it's just..." he started to say, but she interrupted him by embracing him.

"It's all right Spencer. I'm here, and it's because I want to be. Let's get you home."

As she drove them to her Brownstone, they didn't talk. Finally, however, Reid couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry Emily."

"For what?"

"Before."

"I told you, I don't mind doing this. Really."

"No, I mean before I left. I'm sorry I made you feel like you were low bearing fruit. I'm sorry I made you feel like you were just convenient and nothing more. It's just, I've never been in this place before."

"And what place is that?"

"A serious relationship. I panicked a little."

"Why?"

"Partly because it's new. Partly because I'm still afraid you might decide there's someone better than me and partly..." he hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Partly because relationships are hard. In our job, it's hard to maintain them. Look at Hotch and Rossi."

"I know. I'm scared too. Things have been a lot of fun, but there's a real chance things might not work out. I guess that's why I want the transfer. The truth is I've been thinking about this for a couple of weeks."

"I still don't get that. I mean, you said it isn't to run away from me."

"It isn't. But even if we're allowed to date and work together, we're going to be under constant scrutiny because of fraternization. I don't want that to be one more obstacle we have to face, not if we don't have to. Besides, if we can keep on going and not be working side by side, then it means we have a real chance."

"I'm just afraid."

"That I'll leave you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm afraid you might leave me."

"That's crazy."

"No it's not. What if you decide you're tired of being with an older woman?"

"I don't think of you being older than I am. You're Emily and I'm Spencer. The rest is minor details."

"This from the man who recites details over and over to everyone."

"Some details are important. Your age isn't one of them."

"That's nice."

They were quiet for a few more minutes. "I'm sorry Spencer."

"For what?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have."

"You were right though."

"But I didn't say things nicely. I was mean, and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry."

"Is that why you picked me up?"

"No. I picked you up because I missed you. And because I love you. And because I'm hoping after you're rested I can have my way with you."

"I'm not certain which one of those reasons I like the best."

"That's because you're tired."

"One sugar filled cup of coffee can fix that."

Emily laughed. "Just rest. We have all weekend to enjoy each other."

When they got to the Brownstone, Emily whisked Spencer's go bag to her laundry room.

"Don't worry about my clothes, Emily, I'll take care of those tomorrow."

"Knowing you, you have clothes just thrown and wadded up in there. I'll have these done by morning."

"You don't have to, we can just sit a while."

"You sit, I'll be right there."

"I'll sit, then I'll be right there."

"Whatever you say." Emily went into her laundry room. Just as she suspected, clothes were just thrown in there. She smiled and shook her head. She would never have thought Spencer treated his clothes so sloppily until she started dating him. She sorted them into loads with some of her clothes. She started the clothes in her washing machine and came back to find Spencer asleep.

She smiled. She never would have thought the sight of him asleep would fill her with such joy. She gently lay him so he was prone on her couch. She kissed him on the forehead. Then she went into the bedroom and changed. She put her clothes in the hamper and was dressed in her sleeping shirt and what had become her favorite piece of undergarment.

"What are you wearing?" Emily turned around to see Reid awake. He still looked a little tired, a bit disheveled, but he had those bedroom eyes she found almost impossible to resist.

"What are you wearing?" Reid asked again.

"I thought you liked the idea of me wearing your boxers." Emily said with a lusty smile.

"It's hard to tell those are boxers."

"Is it?" she asked. Then she looked in the mirror. "maybe it is. I know how to fix that." She took off her shirt, which had been concealing that she was wearing Spencer's boxers. The shirt was also concealing the fact she had no bra on, and now Reid as a perfect view of Emily ample and amazing bosom. As his eyes widened, he was unaware of the smile crossing his face. Emily, however, was aware, and it was turning her on.

"I may wear boxers more often." She said in a coy tone. Then she walked over to him, guiding him to the bed. She half guided, half pushed him onto his back, then she climbed on top of him, straddling him. Then she leaned over and began to gently kiss his lips. As she did that, one of his hands touched her back, and the feeling was electric. The kiss between them turned passionate. As their tongues began to dance with each other, she began move her hips back and forth. She began to feel wetness begin to form in her nether region. Spencer must have sensed this because his other hand entered the boxers through the open fly and stroked her pussy. This caused her to moan, breaking off the kiss and lustily whisper," Oh Spencer."

"There are definite advantages to you wearing boxers," he said with a smile.

She tried to think of a rebuttal to that, but at that moment, two of his fingers inserted themselves into her pussy and all she could do was let out a cry of passion.

"So, do you like that Emily?" he asked, his voice thick with his own rising lust.

"Oh, God yes," was all she could say. She leaned down and began to kiss him passionately as she began to undo his shirt. Once his shirt was unbuttoned in the front, she began to kiss her way down his face. She grabbed his hand and pulled it out of her pussy. "Here, Spencer, see how I taste." As she put his fingers in his mouth.

Then she continued to kiss her way down his chest, stopping to bite and suck on his nipples. He let out his own cry of pleasure, which caused her to smile. Meanwhile she undid his trousers and released his cock, which by now had become entirely aroused. She ran her tongue along the length of it before taking it in her mouth and sucking it hard.

Now it was Spencer who couldn't talk, but only moan in delight and pleasure. As he felt his orgasm begin to rise he said, "I'm so close Em. So close."

"Not yet, you naughty boy, " she said. She took his cock out of her mouth, removed the boxers and straddling him once more, inserted his cock inside her pussy. She held onto the headboard of the bed for balance as she began to ride him. Their hips moved in unison, moving faster and faster until both of them climaxed simultaneously. After the crying out of pleasure was over, they collapsed onto each other, quckly removing the remaining clothes. They were soon cuddled against each other tightly under the sheets of the bed in a post-coitus embrace.

"I missed you Em," he said.

"I missed you too. Let's not do that again."

"Do what?"

"Be apart without calling each other."

"Deal."

She smiled as she lay her head on his chest. He really was her absolutely favorite pillow in the world she thought as she went to sleep.

_A/N: Okay, we have just one more chapter to go and this fic will be over._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: see my profile_

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend, who was invaluable in helping me write it._

Chapter 15

Reid walked into his hotel room and flopped on the bed. His messenger bag and go bag lay next to the bed on the floor. Reid closed his eyes as the facts of the case swirled in his head, along with all kinds of facts. They were nowhere. They had been here for 1 day, and they were nowhere with the profile.

Hotch told them to rest. He knew they would work all night and get nowhere if he didn't force the team to rest. It was always hard when a team member left, and this was their first case away since Emily transferred to White Collar Crimes. This wasn't the first time the team had to adjust to personnel changes, nor would it be the last. It was like this when Gideon left. And Elle. Hotch knew they would work through this, just like he knew that they would get another agent to fill her slot. Of course, no one could replace Emily. Just like no one truly replaced Elle or Gideon. People weren't interchangeable like that.

Unless you asked Strauss, but no one on the team did.

Meanwhile, Reid lay on his bed. He didn't want to get up, but laying there felt strange. Mostly because Emily wasn't there. It was strange to think about laying in bed without her there for company.

He was supposed to be helping her pack right now. They had decided to move into a place together. Fortunately Morgan had a property that was vacant.

Reid felt a little funny having Morgan for a landlord, but Emily pointed out at least they knew they were renting from someone ethical and reliable.

They were moving in a few weeks, and Reid was supposed to be helping Emily pack up her place. Instead he was in Florida trying to catch someone who assaulted and killed women. There was a time he would be spending his time trying to solve the case as he lay down like this. Instead, he was wishing he was there with Emily. Amazing the difference a few weeks can make in how one views the world.

He heard his phone ring. He hoped it wasn't about the case. He almost didn't have enough energy to answer the call. Almost. Then he saw it was Emily calling. He answered it.

"Hey." His voice was thick with fatigue.

"Someone sounds tired." Emily's voice said. "How bad is it?"

"It's not good. It would be better if you were with us."

"Do you guys need my there that much?"

"I don't know about everyone else, but I could use you here. This bed would feel a lot more comfortable with you here."

"So, basically you're just being a horny bastard and want a booty call."

"I didn't say that."

Emily laughed. "I'm just teasing you, Dr. Reid. I miss you too."

"I wish I was there helping you pack."

"Don't worry about it. It's a good thing I'm not on the team, or we'd never get packed up in time."

"Still wish you were here. You're better at interviewing than I am."

"You're pretty good, Spencer. It isn't that you need me, you just miss me, which is nice. I miss you too. Look at it this way, soon you'll come home from cases to our place. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Could you manage just a little enthusiasm Dr. Reid?"

"Sorry. Just a bit tired. I just need a little coffee."

"No you don't. If I know you, you have case files in your messenger bag right now, don't you?"

"Maybe." Of course he did.

"If you drink that coffee, you know what you'll do. You'll be up all night trying to figure it out, and be dead the rest of the day. You need to sleep."

"When did you get so bossy?"

"I'm not there to do it more gently."

"Is that what you do?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes you do it to me. Sometimes we just ….maybe it's a good thing you aren't here, we might not get anything done."

"You don't think we could be focused?"

"I think sometimes we go a little crazy when we're alone."

"So, you think we'll do that when we're living together."

"Why do you think I want to move in together?"

Reid smiled and gently chuckled.

"I love hearing you laugh," Emily said. Reid could hear husky lust in her voice.

"Are you in your bedroom?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm tired too. Waking up tomorrow is going to suck. I could use a Spencer Reid wake up call."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. We're laying in bed, then you snuggle up closer to me. You brush my hair off my face, and start to kiss my cheek. Then you kiss your way to my mouth, pulling my closer to you. At the same time, you work your one of those slender fingers into my pussy. Sometimes you gently stroke it first and sometimes you just put your finger inside me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Have I ever told to stop doing it?"

"No."

"There's your answer. The only problem is sometimes I don't want your finger inside me, sometimes I want you cock inside my. So I have to grab it, maybe stroke it a little to make sure it's nice and hard, and straddle you." She paused. "You do like it when I straddle you, don't you?"

"Yeah." It was almost a whisper. He was imagining her straddling him right then, and his cock was good and hard. "Em...are you naked right now?"

She smiled on the other end of the phone. "Of course I am. I have you on speaker too. I've been thinking about this for a couple of hours now, and it made me so wet. What about you? Are you wearing clothes?"

"Yeah, I'm dressed."

"That's no good. You need to take off your clothes right now."

"I thought you liked opening presents."

"Sometimes. Sometimes I want goodies delivered to me."

"Am I a goodie?"

"In so many ways. Especially your cock, right now anyway. So, are you unwrapping my present?"

"I just took my shoes and socks off."

"You are such a tease, Spencer Reid."

"Since when do you want to rush?"

"I'm not rushing. You're just being pokey."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that my shirt is off."

"That's better, but what about your pants?"

It was Spencer's turn to smile. "Now you're just being greedy. You would think my cock belongs to you."

"It does. It's mine, you just take care of it for me."

Emily said it with such an earnestness that Reid couldn't help himself, he just started laughing as he took off his pants.

"Why are you laughing?" Emily said,"I'm serious, it's mine, mine, mine."

"If it's yours, what do you need me for?"

"Oh Spencer, I mean I like to touch it and to play with it but you're the one I love. I wouldn't be packing up all my stuff to move in with you if I didn't."

"That's nice to hear. But I do have to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"My pants are off, I'm stroking my cock right now."

"Is it good and hard for me?"

"It is. But I have to know, are you touching yourself with your fingers or are using one of your toys?"

Emily had a variety of vibrators that she used. It was a strange to have a boyfriend who knew about her toys for self pleasure. The first time he came over and saw them, he was filled with curiosity. He wouldn't leave her alone until she explained each one, what kind of batteries each one took. She even demonstrated how she used them, and he took it all in. She had dated a few guys who found out she had the vibrators. Their awkwardness was palpable. Spencer, however, found them fascinating. He seemed to find her use of them just one more facet of her personality.

"Seventh Heaven" she said. It was her favorite vibrator, and it was currently touching her clitoris. As she moved its position, Spencer heard the familiar sound of its hum. A few seconds later, Emily let out a soft moan.

"I love it when you make that sound," Reid said. "If I was there, I would be kissing your neck as I put my cock inside you again and again."

"That's it Spencer, just pound me," she said lustily as kept moving the vibrator around her clitoris. She could feel her orgasm building.

"I am pounding you, hard and deep. In fact, I'm holding onto the headboard for more leverage. I keep pounding you, harder and harder. Oh, you feel so tight."

"Oh God Spencer," Emily said. This wasn't the first time the two of them engaged in phone sex. There were a couple times one was at a conference or at a custodial interview far away. It took a few times for Emily to teach him to talk dirty, but the young genius was a quick study.

"Now, just imagine, I ram my cock, hard inside you, the pressure is so hard, I don't thrust away. Can you feeel it, Emily? How hard and good that feels?"

It was if Spencer flipped a switch inside her, and she just came. She screamed and moaned, and just when she thought it was over, her body started again. She kept doing that for five minutes.

When it was over, she said,"Oh my God Spencer. I...I can't believe that. How long was that?"

"About five minutes." he said.

"Wow. You are so good."

"I think it might have more to do with your vibrator than me."

"No, it's all you. Did you come?"

"No." The word came out before he had time to consider whether it would be smart to let Emily think he had gotten off. She must be tired, and he really did need to rest. Tomorrow would be another excruciating day.

"You bastard," she said in a gentle tone, void of any anger,"why don't you come?"

"I'm getting close." Maybe.

"Come on," she said coyly, "come for Mama."

For some reason, that turned him on. Oh God, how Freudian. He would process the implications of that later. But right then, as she encouraged him by saying,"That's it Spencer, come for Mama. I want your hot come inside me."

"Oh God, Em, I'm...coming" He actually did. He was replaying one time, when they were on a case. She snuck into his room. As he lay on the bed, she was stroking his cock and her tongue was just fliterring against the head of his cock. It felt good. Suddenly, his toes curled involuntarily. Then his legs started shaking. It began near his ankles, then it emanated throughout his legs, then his torso and his arms. Soon his entire body convulsed with pleasure as he came in Emily's mouth. The memory of that experience caused him to come.

Once they had both calmed down, they said their good nights. After Reid hung up the phone, he felt good. He wondered how it would be, dating someone not on the team. It felt good to know when this case was over, he would be going home to the woman he loved, who loved him too.

In Virginia, Emily put on her sleeping shirt, and a pair of boxers. It wasn't quite as good as having Spencer there, but it would do for now. And when he got back, she hoped she would have most of her stuff packed. In a few weeks, they would have a place that was theirs. That felt good. It felt good to know this wasn't just a fun fling, but something real.

And that knowledge gave her a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who's been following and reviewing this fic. We have now come to the end of this adventure. I hope you've all had as much fun reading it as I have writing it._


End file.
